Sacrifício
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Pelo seu povo, o príncipe estoniano sempre estará disposto a sacrificar-se, não importando quem iria saber e o que ele teria de sofrer. Afinal, este é o seu dever, por toda a eternidade.


**Sacrifício**

_"E o mundo será teu inimigo, Príncipe dos Mil Inimigos, e assim que te apanharem, tu serás morto. Mas, antes, terão que te pegar, meu cavador, meu ouvinte, meu corredor, meu príncipe arisco. Sê arguto e cheio de manhas e teu povo jamais será destruído."_

_– Richard Adams, A Longa Jornada._

Eduard saiu de casa, seus sapatos fazendo barulho ao cruzar a calçada. Caminhava sem rumo, observando Tallinn acordar. Inalou o ar, que tinha uma mistura de novo e de velho, de sucessos e fracassos, de campo e de tecnologia, de ciência e de mitologia.

As lojas começavam a se abrir, as cortinas e janelas das casas permitiam a entrada do vento e da luz solar, aos poucos algumas outras pessoas cruzavam em seu caminho, cumprimentando aquele rapaz bem apessoado e acordado já tão cedo.

Mal sabiam elas que cumprimentavam seu príncipe.

Ele já estava acostumado a isso, porém – não era para eles saberem. Como lidariam com uma entidade imortal, mas com a aparência e sentimentos, além de experiências parecidas com as de um? Ele precisava misturar-se em meio à multidão, ao seu povo. Afinal, ele mesmo era quem tinha o visto ser criado e crescer.

Chegou até a Cidade Velha, e teve que virar o pescoço para cima, para poder encarar os castelos. Lembrava-se de como cada um tinha sido construído, de como eles eram em suas épocas de glória e juventude, antes dos arranha-céus de vidro e de luz solar, antes dos prédios acinzentados, apenas os castelos medievais e as casas de telhados das mais diversas cores.

Baixinho, começou a cantarolar algumas canções antigas, sentindo o estoniano escapar-lhe com gosto da garganta, cada vibração em suas cordas vocais e em sua língua fazendo-o deleitar-se.

Sabia de cor e salteado os anos em que construção daquelas foi erguida, e por quem, se foram estonianos, dinamarqueses, suecos. Adentrou uma delas, suas mãos nuas sentindo as imperfeições de cada parede. A séculos atrás, aquelas salas e corredores já foram cheias de vida. Cavaleiros, nobres, padres, todos os tipos de pessoas já caminharam por lá, e ele também.

Lembrou-se de quando fora catequizado, dos tratados e reuniões já feitas, de quando fora vencido pela Dinamarca e obrigado a se ajoelhar e beijar a mão de Aleksander – fato que ele até hoje costuma contar para levar vantagem do báltico -, ou quando vira Tino junto com Berwald, e sentiu ciúmes da relação deles pela primeira vez.

Também teve a sua época em que vivera junto com Raivis, durante o reinado da Livônia. Mesmo tímidos, eles eram próximos, e naqueles anos medievais, em meio aos feudos e as cruzadas, eles passaram por bons momentos como irmãos – e alguns até como mais do que isso, como se desafiando os ensinamentos das igrejas em seu tempo, e que continuam a fazer até os dias atuais, a contragosto da sociedade.

Isso sem contar com as noites que fizera companhia ao dinamarquês quando estava em seu comando – como poderia esquecer o seu toque feroz, o primeiro de um conquistador, de um inimigo, mas também de um homem? Como não se recordar de suas mãos, boca, pernas, sexo, passeando pela sua pele, demarcando-o como sua propriedade? Como não se arrepiar ao recordar-se do jeito que ele o mandava satisfazer, de como o provocava com suas palavras e ordens?

É claro, ele é um príncipe. E príncipes, portanto, sempre tem os seus inimigos, mesmo que eles também sejam de outros reinos. Compartilhavam do mesmo título, mas também da rivalidade.

Ainda guardava um pouco de rancor de Aleksander, mas este era bem menor devido a todo o tempo que se passou. E, de um certo ângulo, todas as outras nações, mesmo aquelas dos quais ele tinha boas relações, podiam muito bem qualquer dia – se não cedo, então daqui a anos, séculos – voltar-se contra ele. Afinal, não é sempre assim que a história é escrita?

Pelo menos ele tinha Raivis, e depois veio Toris, completando a irmandade báltica. Mesmo com as diferenças culturais, eles não se esqueciam de seus laços, e o estoniano sempre via-se recorrendo ao lituano ou ao letão na busca de conselhos, seja em assuntos políticos, bélicos, ou simplesmente do coração – porque príncipes também sofrem com isso, ainda mais se forem imortais.

E ele tinha Tino, seu primeiro amigo, desde a infância. Não gostava de admitir, mas morria de ciúmes do jeito que Berwald ficava com ele, chamando-o de "esposa", tentando tomá-lo para si. Pelo menos, eram amigos, com que o estoniano sempre podia contar para divertir-se – e para ficarem bêbados vez ou outra -, mas certas vezes, ele queria ser como Berwald, e ter o finlandês vendo ele de um jeito além da amizade.

De qualquer modo, fora com ele que Tino tinha suas memórias de infância, tinha a afinidade e a honra de ser o primeiro amigo de sua mesma classe, e com isso compartilhariam das mesmas dores e prazeres da imortalidade.

Bem, tiveram algumas vezes, que envolveram eles bêbados e tudo... Mas foram apenas algumas noites – e o sueco não deveria saber delas -, nada muito sério. Pelo menos era melhor do que nada. Gostava muito do finlandês, e poder tocá-lo e vê-lo desse jeito, sem pudores, sem as roupas, e de um modo tão íntimo, era algo que o deleitava. Guardaria com gosto essas recordações, e sempre estaria à espera de novas oportunidades.

Mas logo os turistas iam chegar, então Eduard teve que abandonar o interior da Cidade Velha. Tomou atalhos, saindo pelas ruas, enveredando-se pelos recantos que poucos usavam e conheciam, logo saindo de lá e chegando até os verdadeiros edifícios, grandes, imponentes, novos e de cores claras, refletindo a luz do sol.

Não que ele não gostasse da tecnologia, da internet e dos celulares e computadores, mas também apreciava a vida simples, na terra, as superstições com épocas e métodos de planta e colheita, de cortar madeira, de cozinhar, de cuidar da saúde. Pedacinhos pequenos de sua cultura que a cada dia se esvaiam, se não fossem os documentos e alguns poucos que ainda usavam destes conhecimentos.

Passou por uma livraria, e acabou recordando-se da própria mitologia, de como ele imaginava a história do filho de Kalev, de Linda chorando sentada numa pedra, dos deuses, virgens, dos mundos, demônios e entidades, das histórias antigas sobre pessoas comuns e de animais. Quantas vezes não dormira escutando aquelas lendas, quantas vezes sonhara com elas!

Agradecia por aqueles de seu povo que apreciavam a sua vida, que mantinham a sua história e cultura rica para que os mortais no futuro a soubessem, e o compreendessem, e desfrutassem de suas vitórias, chorassem por suas derrotas.

É claro que nem todos os seus dias foram felizes. Ele sangrou muito, já vivera experiências que quase o levaram à morte durante as guerras e batalhas intermináveis, empunhando espadas, arcos, armas de fogo. Por muitas vezes teve que trocar de suas roupas casuais para os uniformes, as armaduras, as roupas de gala, para mostrar-se como um nobre ou como um reforço para seu exército.

Não gostava, muitas vezes, das ordens que recebia, de como era tratado por seus superiores e por aqueles que o estimavam apenas pela aparência de um jovem franzino, mas que no fundo era mais forte do que todos eles juntos – só não demonstrava. Porém, é claro, não tinha escolha a não ser acatar às suas decisões, mesmo que isso o machucasse por dentro.

Chegou até o porto de Tallinn, e parou para poder sorver da brisa marinha que chegava. Sempre estava recebendo navios e cargas de todos os locais, em especial dos outros países nórdicos e bálticos, mas jamais esqueceria das frotas russas da guerra fria, que diminuíam as suas, além dos militares e imigrantes que invadiram o seu território e sua cidade, tomando o controle de tudo.

Apesar de usar naquele tempo os uniformes tão bonitos e enfeitados, Eduard ainda não escapava de ser tratado, por vezes, como um cidadão comum. Ainda fora questionado muitas vezes, tivera as roupas rasgadas, a pele ferida, com marcas de mordidas, hematomas, arranhões e cicatrizes, fora jogado em salas que fediam a vômito, sangue, urina e esperma, fora violado e sujado física e mentalmente, mais de uma vez. Ainda se arrepiava com a ideia de voltar a um local daqueles, de ser vendado e amarrado para que pudessem aproveitar de seu corpo. Não eram as feridas em suas costas e torso, ou o cheiro ruim com que retornava de lá, mas a tortura psicológica soviética, o jeito humilhante de lidar com as pessoas, era o que, de fato, faziam as pernas do estoniano tremerem.

Ele ainda acordava suando algumas noites, em meio a sonhos-lembrança destas ocasiões. E ele ia tomar banho, não por causa do suor em si, mas sim pelo cheiro, coberto de medo, mas também de recordações, que o deixavam angustiado, e a água do chuveiro as levava para longe dele, num local distante dali.

Daquele tempo, também tinha os protestos, os nacionalistas que não tinham medo de usar a sua bandeira azul, preta e branca, e não aquela soviética, os rebeldes que iam contra o sistema, que eram considerados traidores por não negarem o que eram, por não terem medo de falar em sua língua, de cantar as suas canções, de amar a sua terra natal. Mesmo com as roupas, mesmo com sua posição, ele era acima de tudo o próprio país, e por isso ele sempre sentia – e ainda sente – os olhos marejarem ao escutar certas canções feitas para ele, e ao cantá-las, e por saber do tamanho apoio que seu povo lhe dera nesse momento, ajudando-o a libertar-se, e a libertar os irmãos, da opressão russa, e devolvendo ao povo estoniano o que era estoniano, e não russo.

Era livre agora, mas até quando isso duraria? O mundo estava em paz, mas ainda assim, por quanto tempo? Nunca se saberia quando chegariam os próximos conflitos, as próximas guerras, revoltas, quando precisaria empunhar uma arma mais uma vez e defender o seu território, seja lá de quem for, pois para um príncipe como Eduard, todo o mundo podia ser o seu inimigo, e ele sempre tinha que estar preparado para isso.

Até agora, seus truques estavam servindo, e seu povo prosperava, ainda sendo de fato estonianos. Esperava que continuassem assim. Logo iria comemorar o seu aniversário, mesmo sem saber mais quantos anos ele realmente tinha. Pelo menos, era uma lembrança de que ele estava vivo, de que aguentara mais um ano.

E de que ele nunca deveria esquecer-se que era o Príncipe Dos Mil Inimigos.

**X**

**Fic de aniversário do personagem. Reflexiva and things. Totalmente baseada na citação do começo. E sim, é de um livro sobre coelhos. Mas é muito lindo e eu recomendo a leitura com gosto. Considero essa uma das minhas melhores ones.**

**Espero que tenha gostado! :3**


End file.
